gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan è uno studente straniero irlandese, che vive con Brittany. Egli è il secondo studente straniero a comparire in Glee , (l'altro è Sun Corazon ). É deve essere introdotto nella terza stagione episodio 4. É interpretato dal vincitore di The Glee Project, Damian McGinty. Stagione Tre Rory fa la sua prima apparizione in Pot O'Gold . Lui è uno studente irlandese di cambio con un forte accento, che ha vissuto con Brittany (il quale sembra avere una cotta) che crede che Rory sia uno gnomo. ]] Rory ha dimostrato di essere incredibilmente ingenuo sul conto America, e se l'aspettava come se fosse un paese idealizzato, invece, egli è costantemente spinto, e preso in giro e insultato dagli atleti del McKinley per tutto il giorno, per suo accento ai suoi vestiti (si veste sempre verde). La prima canzone di Rory nello show è un sogno-sequenza dall'interpretazione del classico della canzone Kermit Frog It Aint Easy Being Green. Per tutto l'episodio, Rory, è nella speranza di finalmente perdere la verginità con Brittany Pierce, e cosí finge di essere un vero e proprio folletto concedendo a Brittany i suoi tre desideri, e in cambio lei gli darà la sua pentola d'oro. Rory ammira Finn, ed egli riesce a fare amicizia goffamente. Alla fine, Santana intimidisce Rory e lo convince a far andar via dal glee club Brittany cosí da seguire Santana nel Glee Club rivale, Le Troubletones, Questo porta ad un confronto nelle sale tra Finn e Brittany. In seguito Brittany rimprovera Rory di aver fatto arrabbiare i suoi unici amici. Dopo questa discussione Rory segue Finn e si unisce al Glee club, cantando Take Care Of Yourself . La sua performance meraviglia tutti i presenti. Rory dimostra che può anche mutare la sua voce in un andatura piú soave creando un notevole falsetto, Kurt, è geloso di Rory perchè, pensa che gli ruberà il ruolo di sopranista nel Glee Club. In The First Time si vede Rory che interpreta Indio in West Side Story, ed insieme a Santana Lopez, Puck, Mike Chang e Tina Cohen Chang cantano America. La Coach Beiste osserva Rory e commenta che dovrebbe lavorare per lei. .]] In Mash Off, Le Troubletones si scontreranno contro il Glee club in mash off, cioè due canzoni mischiate e Finn vuole che la parte da solista venga assegnata a Rory, gli altri acconsentono che Rory abbia la parte da solista. Intanto Santana organizza una battaglia di Dodgball e il Glee club peró perde. In seguito il Glee club esegue il mash off contro le Troubletones e Rory canta insieme a Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray e Tina Cohen Chang I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. In I Kissed a Girl, nonostane non sia simpatico a Santana Lopez, Rory cerca di rallegrare Santana insieme a Finn Hudson e a Artie Abrams cantando Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. In Hold On To sixteen, Rory accetta che sia tornato Sam Evans ma non è abbastanza pronto per le nazionali perchè ha qualche problema a ballare cosí viene aiutato dal professor Shuester, e cosí Rory canta insieme alle nuove direzioni tre brani di Micheal Jackson e riescono a vincere. Alla fine dell'episodio si vede Rory che abbraccia fortemente Brittany. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory comunica al glee club che sua madre non puó venire a trovarlo per natale perché i biglietti costano troppo cosí canta Blue Christmas in onore di Elvis Presly. Dopodiché Rory fa amicizia con Sam Evans, e quest'ultimo lo invita a passare il natale da lui. Rory accettá. Per natale il Glee Club farà uno special televisivo/musical ma a Sam non piace e invita Rory ad andarsene dal musical insieme a lui, ma Rory non accetta. Durante lo speciale, Rory si suppone di leggere 'Frosty the Snowman', ma finisce per leggere versetti della Bibbia circa la nascita di Gesù, rivelando il vero significato del Natale attraverso i suoi occhi. La lettura esorta il New Directions a sua volta, non lontano dalle zone triste e sconsolata del Natale e così presentarsi al rifugio per senzatetto di dare una performance. Durante la canzone Rory si rivela essere la lettura ad un gruppo di bambini. Alla fine della puntata Sam e Rory stanno raccogliendo soldi per l'Esercito della Salvezza, Sam chiede di aiutarlo a ottenere una fidanzata prima del giorno di San Valentino a cui lui è d'accordo fino a quando Rory lo aiuta con le sue imitazioni. In Yes/No, Rory partecipa al canto Summer Nigths doe canta come solista insieme a Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson e Santana Lopez. Dopodichè lo si puó vedere mentre Becky Jackson cammina in corridoio pensando al suo fidanzato, Rory gli sorride ma Becky afferma che sorride troppo e assumiglia ad un matto. Nella scena seguente lo si puó veder cantare in We Found Love in piscina. In Michael, Rory lo si puó vedere ballare nell'esecuzione di Blaine Anderson, di Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. Dopodichè lo si vede anche in Bad al fianco di Artie Abrams. Alla fine dell'episodio lo si vede cantare Black or White come solista. In The Spanish Teacher lo si vede ballare e cantare in Sexy and I Know it, insieme a David Martinez. E lo si vede anche assistere all'esecuzione di Santana e David in La Isla Bonita. In Heart, Rory e Artie si combattono per avere il cuore di Sugar a San Valentino. Rory rimane molto deluso quando vede che in un primo momento Sugar preferisce Artie che lui ma dopo che Rory canta Home e afferma che non puó piú rimanere in America poichè deve tornare in Irlanda, Sugar si commuove e offre il suo cuore a Rory. In seguito al party di Sugar di San Valentino, Rory e Sugar cominciano a ballare e Sugar dice a Rory che gli mancherà molto in Irlanda ma Rory gli dice che non deve preuccuparsi perchè aveva mentito sul fatto della deportazione in Irlanda e Sugar gli rispone in modo deciso: "Meno male se no costringevo mio padre a comprare l'Irlanda per rimanere con te!". Intanto Artie li guarda in modo rabbioso. In On My Way, si scopre che Rory non ha mai assaggiato il burro d'arichide cosí il prof. Schuester glielo fa assaggiare. In seguito alle Regionali lo si vede cantare con Rachel, Finn, Mike, e Artie Ecco To Us insieme alle New Directions. Dopo lo si vede al matrimonio di Rachel e Finn. Abilità e voce La voce di Rory è unica ed è stile bassa-baritono che li consente di fare un mix di canzoni Crossuover. La sua voce gli consente anche di padroneggiare un rap irlandese Basso-Baritono. Accoglienza Maureen Ryan del Chicago Tribune ha scritto che «Damian McGinty dà a Rory un'autorità da atleta e allo stesso tempo un'innocenza supplichevole. A Korbi Ghosh di Zap2it è piaciuta la «dolce natura» di Rory, e ha osservato che «è chiaro che sotto sotto Rory è una brava persona. Performance Musicali Assoli Season Three: Kvbvbv.jpg|Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold)|link=Bein' Green Tcoy.jpeg|Take Care of Yourself (Pot O' Gold)|link=Take Care of Yourself Blue Christmas.png|Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Blue Christmas H1.png|Home (Heart)|link=Home (Michael Bublé) Duetti Season Three: Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png|Maneater/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off) (With Quinn)|link=Maneater/You Make My Dreams Assoli (In Numero di Gruppi) Season Three:' *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana, and Tina) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off)'' (With Finn, Quinn and Tina)'' *Summer Nights (Yes/No) (With Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana) *Black or White (Michael) (With Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (I Kissed a Girl) (With Artie and Finn) *Here's To Us (On My Way) (With Rachel, Finn, Artie and Mike) Curiosità *Si dice che la Bretagna non sarà in grado di capire quello che dice a causa del suo accento. *Egli viene introdotto nell'episodio Oro Pot O ' come vivere scambio di studenti con la Bretagna famiglia, e Santana non è felice di questo. *Kurt non piace Rory sia perché fa un falsetto nella sua prima canzone, e Kurt non piaceva perché Kurt è il controtenore del gruppo e non vuole che prese da lui. *E 'stato detto per unirsi al Glee club. *Lui e scontro Santana oltre Bretagna. *Santana pensa di rubare Bretagna da lei. *Lei lo soprannomi 'Irlanda' e rende chiaro che non è felice con la disposizione della Bretagna. *Santana vuole uccidere Rory. *Brittany crede di essere uno gnomo con poteri magici. *Rory viene spinto in un armadietto durante una canzone. *Lui è al secondo anno. Bretagna pensa di essere il suo folletto, e solo lei lo può vedere. *In tutte le immagini che abbiamo visto di Rory finora, indossa verde. *Tuttavia, in sneak peek Pot O'Gold, che indossa troppo rosso. *È descritto come magico da Rachel. *Ama l'America (soprattutto NASCAR, il presidente Obama, e cataloghi di Victoria Secret). *Lui è un grande fan di Finn. *Indossa sempre una maglietta in una tonalità di verde. Galleria damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Roryggg.gif Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi stranieri Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Membri delle New Directions